Wedding Jitters
by Blond Gamer Girl
Summary: Why are Draco and Hermione so stressed before their wedding? Old flames, reluctant relations, familial expectations or gender bending friends? Could two weeks of unwanted celibacy make Draco hop the fence since Hermione only specified no women?
1. On Bended Knee

**Wedding Jitters**

Chapter 1 – On Bended Knee…Ignition

Now early January, at only nineteen years old, Hermione reflected on the year that had past. She had become a best-selling author, touring various academies, lecture halls and bookstores worldwide. With her fame, more wizards and witches recognized her than Draco, which she found thoroughly amusing. With her relationship, she and Draco connected mentally, spiritually and definitely physically. They learned compromise and retained their sense of independence. Then, the biggest hurdle to their happiness, Lucius, seemed to accept her and her Muggle family, though she still wondered about his motives. All in all, she couldn't imagine life getting any better.

Surrounded by Cossacks carrying wands, rather tall witches wearing lots of furs while the scent of berries and honey and clanking of cups and dishes from the upstairs café which formed a hollow balcony, Hermione signed a multitude of books in the small bookshop in Moscow for the line of witches and wizards holding copies of her book. In the front of the line, several of their eyes widened. Suddenly, she yelped as her chair suddenly tilted back. Warm lips caught hers in an impassioned kiss that sent thrills down her spine. "I love you," Draco whispered against her neck as he gave her a butterfly kiss in just the right spot. As expected, he had just joined her from London.

After an hour of signing more books while Draco busied himself buying books, they went to dinner in a small family restaurant in the underground shopping area. Across the cozy dinner table, she gazed fondly at her now best friend. While they ate and told each other of the past week's happenings, the latern's warm glow danced on his pale cheekbones and delicious grey eyes, more delicous than the honey tea she sipped or the chicken kiev she bit into.

----------------------------------------------------

Once they finished dinner, they strolled through the domed shopping area, catching glimpses of the bitter cold outside through its colorful stained glass windows which featured animated flying horses and their Cossack masters. Scents from the candle shop permeated the air filling it with vanilla and several other scents. Multi-colored stout round stacking dolls filled one of the windows that they perused. Few witches and wizards attended now, due to the late hour. _Maybe its because I haven't seen him in a week or is it this place but tonight feels so surreal. That's why I wore a silver sweater dress with silver tinsel in my hair. He loves me in silver._

At the Ravkyn Fountain, which featured a ten foot tall representation of a golden apple tree with an orange and yellow firebird perched on top, whose golden plumage cascaded the length of the tree, Draco held a wooden coin. "Legend has it that if you toss a wooden coin into the fountain, your fondest wish will be revealed." Moments after the wooden coin he tossed plunked into the water, fiery orange and yellow lettering appeared above forming letters which spelled, _Hermione Malfoy_. She then turned towards him. On bent knee, he proposed. "Hermione, I love you with all my soul. Would you grant my fondest desire and become my wife?"

"Yes," she exclaimed with tears of joy.

"I promise that I will do everything in my power to ensure that you and our future family will always be happy." He then slipped a stunning engagement ring on her finger, which had a rectangular green emerald embedded in a large diamond setting, on a white gold band.

As he slipped the ring on her finger, she knew her wonderful life had just gotten better. "I love you so much!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

From inside her brothers' joke shop, filled with hot pink bobber weazels, neon green snickering snakes, blueberry blue blinking buzz bots and every sort joke one could imagine, Ginny watched the smattering of snow and sleet that fell outside. Now that George frequented Rome for some unknown reason, she helped Fred out as often as she could with shop watch. At a small distance, she saw her best friend who just returned from her Moscow book signing, proudly walking down the street towards the shop, boldly wearing an iridescent deep blue with green under toned coat, resembling a peacock's coloring. With a beaming smile, she breezed in and stood in front of the counter, excitedly shivering. "Hello Ginny, wonderful day!"

"Sort of," she abashedly replied, unsure if she heard correctly above the whirring and plinking noises of the shop. "Out with it Hermione, you look like you're ready to burst."

"Friday night Draco joined me in Moscow. After dinner, he took me for a romantic stroll to the Ravkyn Fountain." Hermione held up a postcard with a picture of the fountain. "With this fountain, if you toss a wooden coin into it, it reveals your fondest wish. Draco tossed the coin in and then fiery orange lettering appeared which said Hermione Malfoy." As she wiped a couple of tears of excited joy away, she breathed deeply to keep from hyperventilating. "Then on bent knee, he proposed." She removed her glove to reveal a stunning ring with a rectangular green emerald embedded in a large diamond setting on a white gold band. "That was the most romantic evening ever."

"Congratulations!" Jumping up and down, they hugged. "So when's the big day?"

"We were thinking mid April since we don't want to wait too long. Will you be my maid of honor?"

"Of course, this is so amazing."

"Draco's amazing." A dreamy look crossed her face. "I love him so much."

They chatted more about some details with Hermione swearing her to secrecy until the official announcement before she left. Watching her friend leave, Ginny muttered, "Where's my proposal?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After confiding in family and a few close friends, they planned to announce their engagement to rest of the world via a huge soiree thrown by the Malfoy family. Two weeks after Draco's proposal, the grand ballroom of Malfoy Manor echoed with a blend of a classical and jazz fusion music while guests dressed in gowns and tuxes entered. Champaign and chocolate fountains surrounded with fruits and cheeses adorned one end next to large round candle lit tables while the entire ballroom glowed with colors of purple and red through its arched doorways. Two silver-haired wizards dressed in their finest tuxedo robes greeted their guests. "Where is she?"

"Draco, it's a witches perogative and pleasure to be late. Now, I have some advice…" When Narcissa entered wearing a midnight blue ballgown with a scooped short sleeved form fitting top and full skirt, Lucius forgot his words and quickly joined her, kissing her satin gloved hand.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a nearby room, hidden from view, per Narcissa's urging, Hermione waited to join the party ten minutes after Narcissa left to make an entrance. While she waited, she nervously twirled a long tendral of hair that cascaded from her updo. Glancing in the mirror, she felt the satin folds of her deep peach ballgown that hugged her figure slightly passed her hips. The diamond décor at the top of the dress accentuated her cleavage while the diamond earrings Draco had given her on their first real date accentuated everything. _Am I Hermione Granger anymore? Am I losing myself to a ritzy liftstyle? _She smiled at the swanky girl in the mirror. _Stop worrying! Just go and join the wizard you love._

Through one of the lesser used archways, Hermione anxiously glanced at all the guests before she closed her eyes. _Just breath._ Lovingly, someone traced the contours of her face. Gently, she nuzzled into them before looking into her soul-mates dreamy grey eyes.

"You're stunning," he whispered. His lips caressed hers in a butterfly kiss which made her pulse race.

"And you're handsome," she whispered.

Tucking her hand in his arm, they mingled amongst the guests followed by some dancing. When the band paused, Lucius ushered them to the stage. Holding the tip of his wand to his throat, his rich voice boomed through the crowd. "Welcome everyone, we are pleased you can join us to celebrate my son's engagement to, Hermione Granger, a most extraordinary witch." Polite applause from the crowd followed. "Many of you may be wondering how I feel about their upcoming nuptuals. I am more than happy for Hermione to join our family and become the daughter I never had." Gasps and polite applause followed. "If my son can part with his fiancee for five minutes, I would be honored if my future daughter to be would grant me this dance."

As the music started, Hermione glanced at Draco whose eyebrows raised in shock before she took his Lucius' hand and levitated to the floor. "Mr. Malfoy, that was a lovely speech. I see where Draco gets that talent."

Lucius whisked her away in a lively waltz. "I meant it."

Between the dips and twirls, Hermione stepped lively to keep. "Mr. Malfoy, you certainly can dance."

"Of course," he replied. "I guess my five minutes are up."

Draco took her hand and dance with her for the next waltz and for some of the night.

Subsequently, a formal announcement followed in "The Daily Prophet." Several articles followed with musings as to if their wedding would outshine the previous societal wedding, whether or not the couple really loved each other or if it was a hoax.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Late January, within Draco's lavish antique filled study, amid the crackling, cozy fire, cuddling together on his leather couch, they planned their wedding. "I would like a church wedding," Hermione announced. With a sneer, Draco rolled his eyes. "Do you object to a church wedding? I assure you; you won't burst into flames."

"I won't but the church might around me," he teased. "With Father in the mix, it might be the entire block."

She giggled a moment. "I promise it won't be overly religious." While running a finger down his chest, she batted her eyes at him sweetly. "Please…..for me."

"Very well." _What just happened, you stupid plonker? You don't do the church thing. How did she make you say yes? _

"Now for the wedding colors, do you have a preference?"

"No. I'll be wearing the traditional groom's robes and the groomsmen will be wearing their robes. Let me show you." As he took her hand, he led her from his study down the winding halls. Within one the rooms that held several family heirlooms, he showed her an antique wooden wardrobe carved with the Malfoy crest and "Malfoy Groom" in old English.

Several black velvet robes with the style being a cross between a trench coat and a cape but timelessly stylish hung within. "The lining of these robes will change into the color of the family crests of the groomsmen I choose. Without a family crest, the lining will remain silver." Towards the back, hung a black velvet, green satin lined robe with several symbols of family crests etched in silver while the Malfoy family crest, stitched in green, adorned its lapels. "These are the family crests all the Malfoy brides since the establishment of the line."

"The Malfoy family will be breaking centuries of tradition," Hermione stated bitterly. "I don't have a family crest."

"No you have your own uniquely yours." Next to the Black family crest, etched in silver, he showed her the outline of a winged fairy perched atop a caduceus symbol: his beloved Crisalide and her namesake.

"You're wonderful," she said kissing him.

"I know," he remarked.

Once they returned to his study, she noted the colors of the robes and such. "For flowers, I was thinking either azaleas, roses, gardenias, lilacs or orchids. Once we choose the flowers, we have to choose the color of them."

_Blah, roses, blah, blah or blah. Huh?_ _How many colors did which flower come in? Roses are red. What were the choices?_

"Any preference?" She made a couple of notes in her notebook. "Before you answer, keep in mind the candles. We need to decide on those colors as well and whether or not we want scented or unscented. Oh and the type beeswax, soy or regular, pillar, votive, taper, gel or floating depending on the centerpieces? The candles should enhance the flowers."

_Ones that burn? Candles and flowers – together they'd catch fire. Floating candles – what? They can all float in the air with the proper enchantment. I missed something. Centerpieces? Are they floating as well? My head's going to explode. _

The zombie of Draco stared at her. "Well?" She looked in his eyes. "Is anyone in there?"

_What was the question? Answer with the safe phrase: the one that gets you out of trouble._ "I love you."

"I love you too." She leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips.

_And I'm safe. _

"Well, what's your preference?" She readied her quill for the answer.

_And I'm not safe. Oh well, be honest and just get it over with. _ "You choose," he insisted. She glared at him. "Hermione, I'm a bloke. I don't know anything about this stuff. Now that we've established the where and when, I'll be there." She slammed her book closed. "Every bloke out there feels exactly the same way. They just don't have the balls to say so. You know that's not the kind of husband I'll be."

"Cold, distant and uncaring," she accused. "I can't believe you don't want to help in the planning." With an about-face, she stormed off.

_Crazy witch! This morning you said I was fantastic after you practically raped me. Thank goodness, your parents weren't home. Speaking of shagging._ Halfway down the hall, he grabbed her from behind and kissed the sweet spot on her neck. "Cold?" Then he gently pushed her against wall and leaned against her. "Distant?" Lightly he brushed his lips against hers, feeling her heart beating as fast as his. "Uncaring?"

"I'm still furious." She turned her head to avoid his kiss.

"Good. That always makes it more interesting." Grabbing the belt loops of her jeans, he thrust her against him, refusing to let her go. With each kiss on her neck and shoulders, he felt her melt into him.

Already, Hermione's heart raced and her body flushed. A soft moan eminated from her lips followed by sensuous heated kisses on his chest with each shirt button she undid. "Why can't I ever say no to you?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, they cuddled together in his bed. "I love you and I do care about the wedding. While you're choosing details that I can't possibly comprehend, I've been abusing my power within the Archival office in order to arrange some illusion spells at the wedding. You can invite all your extended family and Muggle friends. All the magical items and occurrences will appear mundane."

"Thank you." She hugged him tightly. "Since, you're giving me carte blanche I guess that will help with the stress. Plus, how can I stay mad at you when I can't even say no to you?"

"My strategy is working. Don't worry; I'll be at the church. March 30th?" She gasped. "Just kidding, April 20th at 4 PM, I know." They hugged each other in forgiveness. "In all seriousness, would you involve my mother in the planning, not for following Malfoy traditions but because she doesn't have a daughter? No matter how many times she put me in a dress, I never became the daughter she wanted."

She laughed. "Of course, I will. She's supported me all along."

She cuddled in his arms. "Draco, promise we won't ever become an old married couple. Let's always keep our passion alive. Also, let's always work together and not against each other."

"I think we do a good job of that now."

"But we haven't been married ten years. You're not taking me seriously." Silently, she turned away from him and rested her head on the pillow.

_She's right. Over the years, it will take effort to keep from drifting apart as my parents did. _ After awhile, he looked her in the eyes as he pulled her closer. "I promise to be your lover in the bedroom, your best friend at the dinner table and your teammate when it comes to life's challenges for as long as we both shall live."

She smiled and kissed him tenderly. "I promise to be your mistress in the bedroom, your best friend at the dinner table and your teammate when it comes to challenges for as long as we both shall live."

They sealed their vows with a kiss to start.


	2. Great Expectations

Chapter 2 Great Expectations…The Countdown Begins

Early February, within Draco's Archival office filled with Quidditch memorabilia throughout the ages, now had pictures of his adventures with Hermione and his parents along with a grandiose dragon on the wall behind him, a lovely Italian witch his age with long straight hair unpacked some sumptuous smelling tortellini covered with **Parmigiano Reggiano** cheese while Draco poured some Vinho do Porto. After several delicious bites, Bianca broached the subject of the wedding. "So have you decided on your best man?"

"Not yet, I was thinking of Harry but sometimes I wonder if he truly supports our union or if he wants the unmentionable to take my place."

"Have faith in Harry. I'm sure he's sees how in love and happy you both are. Why are you so paranoid?"

"The unmentionable may return. Frankly, if she were with him: the magic trio together with sister Ginny as the fourth, it would be one big happy storybook family: everyone fitting in perfectly together." Clank, Draco's fork hit the plate. "The Weasleys would have Muggle relatives just like they've always wanted." He ate another tortelli. "With me, though Harry seems copacetic, there is still tension at times. With Ginny being Hermione's best friend, I'm exposed to the Weasleys often enough but forget big gatherings. Arthur and my father will never get along so there's that stress. Further, I don't' care to be a paragon of virtue so I'm not even going to try."

"No one expects that of you and if they do, too bad for them. From what I see, she is warm and loving which is exactly what you need considering all the apathy you've experienced in your life." Bianca refilled his wine. "For her, you are independent and won't be intimidated by someone as clever as she is, so she can blossom. For the past year, this has all been true."

"I know we're perfect for each other. That's why I'm marrying her. I just wonder how many of her friends will try to convince her otherwise: chief among them Harry followed by Ginny. Everyone betrays me eventually." Bianca lifted her eyebrow. "Present company excluded."

"Try to trust Harry. Give him a chance to at least be involved. However, I do understand your difficulty in choosing him after all the years of animosity between you both and you being such a prat." In mid bite, he looked at her in shock. "It's true." Nonchalantly, he shrugged and nodded. "Why not me?" As he glanced over her fire engine red mini covering a curvaceous figure, he laughed uproariously. "I'm serious. I've been your friend all along and the closest thing you have to a sister. Not to mention the fact that I was the prime impetus in getting you two together."

"I'm sure Hermione will be asking you to be a bridesmaid."

"While I am honored about that, I'm surprised I don't mean more to you." She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"You mean a lot to me and you know it." Hesitantly, he leaned in. "I ….love you, like a sister. If you were a guy, unquestionably, you would be my best man but you're not and I won't break tradition." _Did George put her up to this? What a funny joke but at my expense._

"Well, I see Hermione is getting you out of your shell so you can admit your feelings. I love you too, Draco." She ate a few bites. "You know I would wear slacks and everything the best man would wear. I'm perectly capable of performing all the functions of a best man."

"The answer is still no."

"Well, I see your traditions mean more to you than me." Agitatedly she grabbed her purse, leaving in a snit.

"Let me walk you out. I've got a meeting to go to." Unheeded, she continued to swish in the distance, ignoring him. "Lunch in two weeks?"

------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later, in a quaint café, in a large back booth with two briefcases on it, Draco treated his assistant Boyd to lunch. Many wizards raised an eyebrow when he chose the rather whispy Latino looking wizard. Boyd gave him a detailed report of some of the happenings around the Ministry. "By the way, here are some of the reports you requested, including a breakdown of the cost savings that have occurred since your improvement ideas were initiated, my vacation request for you to sign, my review with ten percent raise to go into effect once I return from vacation, and my expense report for dinner with Lester."

Draco looked at the reports all neatly organized. "Wow, this is great considering I haven't asked for them yet."

"That is the role of the executive assistant, being the right hand of the executive and anticipating needs."

Draco looked at the dates of the vacation request and the raise. "Your vacation is just before my wedding returning the day after I leave. The review and raise is the day before I leave. Why?"

"First, I heard about the Malfoy tradition of not seeing the bride for two weeks before the wedding. You'll be very cranky and I wouldn't want to be around you, at all. Second, you'll realize just how much of the workload I alleviate from your desk and you won't mind the overtime so you don't have to think about how much you miss your fiancee." Boyd smiled smugly. "As for the review and raise, once you appreciate me more you'll agree to the raise and I wrote my own review since you wouldn't get to it for quite awhile if I didn't."

Draco laughed heartily at that one. "Why am I paying for a very expensive dinner for you and my father's assistant?"

"Since he's been assisting your father for a long time, I got some pointers." Boyd sipped his apple juice.

Draco grimaced in skepticism. "Name one," he countered.

"Well, since you're getting married, I'll need your wife's calendar so I know which days of the month to book your business travel." Draco looked at him clueless as to his meaning. "If your wife is cranky, then you get cranky and I have to deal with you so we prevent the entire scene with a convenient business trip. Also, let me know your wife's favorite chocolate so you can send her a gift while you're gone."

_From about the fifth to around the ninth of each month, my father travelled on business from ever since I can remember._ "That's completely brilliant!" Quickly, he signed the expense report. "Do you know why I hired you?"

"Because I'm terribly efficient," he guessed. "Because, just like Lester, I can give a straight wizard fashion tips and hire a fabulous tailor so he can look amazingly chic." The boss rolled his eyes at that. "Alright, I give up."

"Out of everyone in the secretarial pool, you weren't prejudiced against me for being a Malfoy."

"Like I have room to be prejudiced," he remarked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they finished lunch and returned to the Archives office, a bright orange memo swooped in. "This is from Lester. Your father is on his way and he's out for blood." Seeing the frightened look in Draco's eyes, he knew just what to do. "Here, I'll set a reminder note to pop up about a meeting, five minutes after he arrives."

Minutes later, the clicking of Lucius' cane signaled his arrival. "Draco, we need to have a father and son chat concerning certain responsibilities and expectations that come with your marriage."

_Does he think I'm a virgin? He actually believed me when I told him brought witches into my study and locked the door so no one would interrupt our… reading. _"I have a meeting soon."

"Then I'll be brief. What are your plans concerning children?"

_Way to go Father, trying to catch me off guard._ _Surely, he has issues with the fact that his grandchildren will be Half Bloods. Eventually, he'll have to accept it. _Without cracking a smile, he ensured his voice would remain completely deadpan. "I plan to bring Hermione back from our honeymoon pregnant." _Now, I'll let him talk me into waiting a few years while he embraces the idea of Half Bloods. Since Hermione and I plan to wait anyways, he'll think he's won this battle. In turn, he'll feel like he's in charge, which will make our lives easier. _

Without warning, his father's eyes lit up. "Excellent. You've accepted your responsibility to carry on the family line."

_What? He's telling the truth. Father just outmaneuvered me._ _He knows something about my future family._ "I have accepted it but I only jested. We plan to wait five years." The reminder note popped up signaling his meeting.

Brusquely, his father grabbed his cape and cane. "We will discuss your responsibilities over lunch tomorrow."

_While I won't let you bully Hermione, or me, I know you'll be relentless and manipulative and try to guilt her. You won't win this one: time for my secret weapon._

-------------------------------------------------

Over tea that evening, in Narcissa's French Rococco styled study of white and gold, a his mother looked at him with concern. "What's wrong dear?"

"It's Father," he admitted. Her eyes widened. "Don't get me wrong. We're close now and I couldn't be happier but he's pressuring Hermione and me to have children the second we're married. We want to wait five years." He sipped his tea. "I don't get it. We're young. You're both vigorous and far too young to be grandparents." The woman before him with long blond hair, blue eyes and oval face looked to be around thirty instead of her true age of forty. "By the way, those trips to the spa make you look ten years younger." Mother glowed with that sincere comment. "Why is he so anxious?"

"After the ordeal we've been through and his incarceration, he's taking his job as head of the family very seriously." She sipped her tea. "Don't worry. I'll handle him."

"Thank you," he said as he hugged her and kissed her cheek.

Over two months prior, Narcissa remembered seeing strands of Hermione and Draco's hair on Lucius' dresser at the Leaky Cauldron along with various potion ingredients. From it all, she surmised the ritual he performed and why he pushed for grandchildren so soon. All the beliefs she and her husband held regarding Mudbloods and impure lines proved false with the promise of their grandchildren being powerful wizards. However, she knew his zeal could prove detrimental to their son's marriage and happiness.

--------------------------------------------

Later that night, after a passionate interlude with her husband, Narcissa kissed Lucius' chest and sighed. Indeed, prison and jealousy were best things that ever happened to their marriage. While he twirled a long tendril of her hair, his once cold blue eyes looked at her with warmth and concern. "Mon ange sous la pluie, qu'est-ce que c'est?"

His angel in the rain, she loved it when he spoke French. She squeezed him close. "Oh both Draco and Hermione have reservations about living in the mansion once they're married though they don't want to break tradition." Beneath her cheek, she felt Lucius sharply inhale. "They're worried that living here means that we'll interfere with their marriage, though I've assured them that we won't meddle with any decisions they make." Narcissa playfully walked her fingers across his chest. "Moreover, poor Hermione feels that she'll be outnumbered three to one here, especially with you being one of the three. After all, you are very daunting. While she hasn't so much as said so, she's hinted. Plus, my feminine intuition tells me so."

Slowly, he exhaled his long held breath. "Well, please assure her that as head of the family, she has my word that no one will interfere in their marriage. Further, she may approach either one of us with any concerns and we will remain unbiased. My word is final on the matter." He twirled a tendril of her hair. "Between you and me, I'll make sure she feels welcome."

Enthusiastically, she kissed him. "Lucius, you saw this coming didn't you?" With a smug smile, he nodded. "I'll be sure to tell her."

-------------------------------------------------------------

In Draco's Archival office, the next day Lucius joined him for their discussion on familial responsibilities. "Draco, I need to speak to you about the ceremony."

"Really," he countered. _Checkmate._

"Of course," he assured him. "What else do you think I meant?" Draco shrugged. "You'll need to include certain families in your entourage of groomsmen." His son rolled his eyes at that. "They can be in addition to your friends. After all, there isn't a limit as to how many you have. Since that unfortunate business with the Gasparo family, you need to have Vico Gasparo as your best man. Leon feels his son should be included since you spent so many summers there. Further, it would show that there are no hostilities between the families."

With a look of sheer exasperation, Draco asked, "Are there any others?"

"Yes, here is a list of ten names." Seeing the look of dread on his son, he continued. "You know all the other groomsmen simply draw straws to show ranking so your friend Potter shouldn't be offended." They ate in silence for a while. "You should make a list of every last minute detail you need to discuss with Hermione before the wedding. After all, two weeks prior you can't see her as Malfoy tradition dictates."

_Indeed, I will uphold traditions but exploit the loopholes._

"That doesn't mean blindfolded either," Father announced with an exasperated sigh.

_How did he know? Certainly, we won't be talking._ As he went back into his office, Draco dreaded those two weeks. "Boyd, this wedding is driving me mad."

"They all do but it'll be worth it. Besides, your fiancée is under far more pressure. Be understanding with her."


	3. Jealousy

Chapter 3 - Jealousy

After two months of extensive planning, Hermione almost went mad. Luckily she didn't, thanks in part to the triumvirate of planners she had who ensured everything went according to schedule: her mom, Narcissa and Ginny. Sadly, one of the primary proponents of her and Draco's relationship, Bianca Gasparo, bowed out from her invite to be a bridesmaid due to a prior commitment but gladly helped with the arrangements. For five straight days, every sample of flower, music as well as every detail she could imagine was presented to her. Once her decisions were made, the hassle began. A few vendors started to slack when it came to deadlines thus piling atop Hermione's nerves. Narcissa assured her that the triumvirate would ensure all matters went smoothly.

With almost every decision made, Hermione still hadn't decided on her wedding gown. Nothing she saw in the Muggle bridal books pleased her. One day while flipping through an antique book on elves and fairies within the Malfoy library, trying to get story ideas and maybe an idea for the basis of a dress, she gasped. She saw her dress worn by a fairy princess of the middle ages.

Narcissa peeped over her shoulder. "That dress is stunning."

As they sat together, they studied the details. After sorting through dozens of wedding dresses, Hermione had almost a tailor's knowledge of fabric and bring the painting to reality, the dress needed to be made in silk with chiffon voile sleeves and layers over the skirt. The boned bodice had uniquely stylized points and scoops on the neckline and waistline while the lace up back featured hand painted and beaded flowers and leaves. Further, from what she now knew from the dresses she had already seen, the skirt used gathers of chiffon and organza voile over a fully netted petticoat to create an indulgent fantasy. Hand painted flowers and beads lined the chiffon at the gathering points. The entire dress would have to be hand sewn by very skilled hands. Dewdrops covered the veil.

With that thorough inspection, Hermione knew she grasped beyond her means. Due to the amount of pomp and pageantry associated with the wedding added to the fact that everything went over bid, her coffers now stretched beyond a comfortable limit. "While it is a beautiful dress, I don't think it's me."

"It is you. You're just afraid of the cost but I've got it covered."

"I can't," Hermione insisted.

"Yes you can. This is my treat for mending my family." Narcissa studied a few of the different views of the dress. "We've all been through so much pain, time for happiness. The day before your wedding, we're all going to the spa to be treated like royalty. However, on your wedding day, you're going to be a majestic princess. You'll take my son's breath away in this." She packed the book in her pack. "Let's show your mother and Ginny. We'll swear them to secrecy and not let anyone else see the picture so it'll be a complete surprise at the ceremony."

"Thank you so much." With tears of joy, she hugged Narcissa. "You have just made my dream wedding dress come true."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unexpectedly, Hermione received a note from Ron Weasley, her old boyfriend. Since she started dating Draco, she hadn't thought about him at all. Moreover, she hadn't sent him any sort of message regarding her engagement. Surely, he heard about it from Ginny or read about it in the papers just like most of the world for which she felt slightly guilty. About six months before she dated Draco, they parted ways though not an official break up. Though he said he wanted to see the world and pursue his dreams, she knew the real reason. Simply put, he wanted to see if he could do better. Even with that, for all their years of friendship, she didn't hate him. She sent an owl agreeing to a dinner meeting when he was in town.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day she decided to surprise Draco at his office. When she went in, Boyd rolled his eyes and shook his head. In his office, Draco didn't busily reviewed stacks of paperwork. "Busy?" No answer. "Wanna have lunch with me?" No answer, he just glared. "What's wrong?"

"Planning to cheat on me!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh yes, you do!"

Then Hermione thought about it. _Could he mean her lunch plans with Ron?_ No one knew about that unless they intercepted her owl. Only a Ministry official could do that, someone with Draco's authority. "How dare you spy on me! Why did I ever agree to marry you!"

When Boyd saw Hermione bolt out with tears in her eyes and his boss standing there shaking in anger, immediately he sent a green memo to follow her before running into Draco's office. "You need to go home and cool down." Draco just looked at him balling his fists. "I mean it. She'll come to you but you need to take a cold shower or something."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Later Boyd found Hermione sitting in a back corner of the Ministry cafeteria, crying. "Honey, every engaged couple goes through this. It's wedding jitters."

"He has my owls intercepted. Does he have me followed as well?"

"No he doesn't. He only intercepts owls going to a Ron Weasley."

Hermione shifted her engagement ring back and forth on her finger. "That is illegal, immoral and overbearing."

"Yes, its all those things but he does it because he's scared of losing you."

"I'm marrying him. I love him so much. Why is he jealous?"

"You need to ask him that. I sent him home to cool down." Boyd lifted her hand to inspect the engagement ring closer. "Would you rather have someone who would do anything not to lose you or someone who doesn't think you're worth stealing?"

"Boyd, you don't know how close to home that hits. Thank you. He's at the manor, right?" Boyd nodded. "He probably won't be back in the office today."

"Thank God," Boyd muttered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the manor, Hermione spotted Vale, Draco's eagle owl flying near the lake. Looking at the azure water, she spotted Draco swimming. Despite the scars on his lean muscular form, she couldn't help but feel a certain amount of lust in spite of her anger. Once he spotted her, he joined her. "It was wrong of me to intercept your owl but I won't apologize for it."

"Then tell me why," she pleaded. Draco shrugged. "You can't be jealous. I'm marrying you not him. I'm desperately in love with you not him."

"You were once!"

"Never like I am with you. I bonded with you."

"The veela bond is not the be all end all of the relationship." Draco sat down next to her but refused to look at her. "You two have this wonderful childhood together while I'm the prat who harassed you all these years. If we have children and they ask you about Hogwarts, they'll all be stories about your wonderful days with him. I'll be the bad guy in the stories."

For over a year and a half, she had worked on getting Draco to express his feelings and now he did, showing her a vibrant loving soul masked by arrogance at times but there. "Half the time I felt he used me for homework duty and many times his comments weren't the kindest. My relationship with him was nowhere near being all sunshine and daisies as you would put it." Briefly, Draco glanced back at her but returned to sulking. "Draco, how often do we fight?"

"Maybe once every few weeks," he muttered.

"Ron and I constantly fought. It was so draining. Add the pressure of marriage and kids, I can't even imagine getting through one day with him….not that I would ever want to." She touched Draco's shoulder. "Instead, I fell madly in love with the perfect wizard who I'm going to marry."

"We need to fight more often." Instantly, he was on top of her and through a spell both were naked. "Make-up sex."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks prior to the wedding, the press ran rampant with rumors that the marriage was a necessity because Hermione wore a baggy dress one day simply for comfort after getting Draco his present. By tradition, the bride and groom gave each other something personable just prior to or just after the wedding. To give something to the wizard who had everything he ever wanted, she racked her brain for originality. Afterwards with the rumors that flew, she understood why the Malfoys maintained a certain public indifference.

With the deadline fast approaching, pressure mounted on Hermione as she readied for her wedding. She wanted everything to be perfect: from place settings, centerpieces, incense, transportation, hotel reservations, last minute guests, dress fittings, catering, press interviews, music, seating arrangements, stylists, make-up artists, flowers, candles, program books, bridesmaids' gifts, sculptures, jewelry to traditions both Muggle and Malfoy. For eleven days now, she and Draco remained separate per a Malfoy family decree of old stating that the bride and groom were not to see each other two weeks prior to the wedding. Missing him only added to her list of stressors. Though sleepless nights plagued her, she looked forward to her wedding and her life with Draco.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

On the eleventh day of her abstinence, Harry asked her to lunch, a welcome relief from wedding preparations. "So how are the duties of the groomsmen going?"

"Not too bad. Luckily, Vico Gasparo is the best man. Though he's making plans from Italy, he seems up to the job. How are you holding up?"

"I am so stressed. How's Draco holding up?"

"Actually, he's in good spirits but he misses you terribly." He smiled. "He asked me to pass you that message. So have you decided on a place to live after the honeymoon?"

"At Malfoy Manor of course," she replied.

"But Lucius lives there," he countered.

"Lucius has accepted me. Tradition dictates that the Head of the Malfoy family, successive heirs and any Malfoy who wishes to, live there as well."

"But Lucius is a former Death Eater. He only pretends to accept you to appease Draco. If you live in that manor, the moment your guard is down, Lucius will kill you. You're insane if you think he could ever accept you into the family."

"While I appreciate your concern, he has changed. Besides Draco would never let anyone harm me."

"That's why Lucius will make it look like an accident."

"Trust me, he accepts the marriage. As a matter of fact, Draco confided in me that Lucius desperately wants grandchildren the moment we're married. But, Draco and I are waiting." Their conversation continued with Harry still disbelieving Lucius' intentions despite her assurances but he finally let it be. However, she appreciated his concern.

----------------------------------------------------------------

That evening Hermione's bridesmaids kidnapped her and took her to Long Johns. As she looked around the large parking lot in downtown London, loud techno music from a square brick building blared in a rhythmic pulse. "What is this place?" Ginny and Bianca giggled as the doors swung open so the entire entourage could enter. Within the black and pink mirrored bar, the stench of cigarettes filled the air while lasers bounced off the mirrors amid billowing smoke from fog machines. Several scantily clad Adonis's danced away on stage. "Oh my God! I can't go in here. I made Draco swear to no strip clubs or strippers or such of any sort."

"Did he make YOU swear to it?" Bianca grabbed her arm along with Ginny on the other and dragged her in.

"No but still," Hermione objected. _If he as any strippers or slags at his party, I'll scratch their eyes out._

"Then it's all set," exclaimed Ginny above the music. "Besides, this is a Muggle establishment. He'll never know."

"I've got you covered." Bianca held up a huge wad of quid.

While she sat at the table, one of the strippers gyrated in front of her. _He has a great body like my dragon but he doesn't quite measure up. I miss Draco. I love him so much._

Bianca handed her a drink. "This is called a Screaming Orgasm. Since you haven't seen Draco for almost two weeks, I figured you needed it."

_I miss screaming orgasms._ "That's for damn sure." Hermione gulped the rather sweet drink down. "I don't normally drink." _I can't believe I'm doing this. _She stuffed a couple of quid in the dancer's thong. "I miss Draco."

"Since you're the bride, you get to get pissed while we remain sober to look after you." Though still sober, Ginny's red head bobbed along to the music while stuffing quid in another dancer's G-string along with several more of her friends.

Soon Hermione joined in on the caterwauls. "Here's for you." She stuffed quid into the yellow G-string, followed by the blue and then the red.

"Now think back to the most incredible sex you and Draco ever had where you climaxed the most." Hermione buried her face in her hands, embarrassed by Bianca's openness. _During our last day together, we never left the bedroom. He surpassed himself and he gave me nine during one. I could barely walk or talk afterwards. _"Don't worry, I won't ask." She handed her a pen and paper. "Now write down how many times you did." On the folded piece of paper, Hermione wrote it while Bianca wrote 'Screaming Orgasms" on top of the fold. With a flick of her hand, she ushered the waiter over. "You have to tell us what the quickest shag with him you've had was. Don't be embarrassed. We've all had the quick and naughty ones."

With her face beet red, she admitted, "Two minutes, I think, but we both thoroughly enjoyed it. We hadn't seen each other for several days."

Bianca handed the note to the waiter. "Bring that many Screaming Orgasms within the span of one hour, for her." Moments later, the waiter brought her the drink. "Now, you have only two minutes to finish each of the drinks as he brings them."

As Hermione finished her drink, the waiter promptly brought another. All the girls continued to dance along to the beat. Now on her fourth drink, the music lulled her into dancing. _I love to dance. Draco promised to escort me out dancing between fancy balls and trendy dance clubs once a week. _As she twirled, the waiter brought her another drink to which she toasted. "Here's to Screaming Orgasms. Draco has talent."

Over the music, Ginny yelled, "It still seems weird sometimes that you are with Draco." Then she looked down at the table of empty glasses. "Obviously, he keeps you very happy."

"Very happy," she replied with almost uncontrollable giggling.

With another drink, she ran into the passel of dancers. Through the smoke and music, she saw her dragon. Joyously, she twirled over to him. "I love you and I miss you so much." Though the world kept spinning, she threw herself into his arms. "Shag me." Afterwards, she faded into drunken oblivion.

The blond haired blue-eyed dancer caught her in a nick of time. For a moment, he considered the invitation to shag the petite but beautiful girl with long honey colored hair but she passed out cold. Holding out a few hundred quid, an attractive Italian girl and an attractive readhead approached him. _This could be my lucky night: a threesome and if she wakes up: a foursome. _"Would you mind carrying our friend outside? We'll take her from there." _Oh well._


	4. The Twelfth Night

Chapter 4 The Twelfth Night

At Vico Gasparo's insistence, they held Draco's bachelor party two evenings before the wedding. That day he visited him to go over any last minute details. Now in his mid-thirties, Vico had changed a little since Draco had seen him last. With black hair neatly kept at shoulder length and a thin olive-skinned face, he had grown a pencil thin mustache but now had a slightly sturdier frame but retained a catlike grace. The resemblance to Bianca remained uncanny despite their age difference. He wore a very odd rather burnt umber necklace. "Why?"

After sipping his tea with his pinky out, he daintily placed the cup in its saucer. "This is so you can party as late as you like. The night before your wedding you need to rest up for the ceremony and most importantly your wedding night." With age, Vico's voice lost a rather odd timber from his younger years. Once Bianca told him, her brother had a highly unusual voice enchantment since birth that enabled him to influence emotion. "Trust me." He flicked his wrist effeminately.

In the past, he would have described Vico as suave but now not so much. As he swished out, Draco watched with a raised brow and recalled Bianca's insistance at being best man. "Bianca," he called. Promptly, Vico turned. "No, this is NOT going to happen. You are not going to be my best man."

"Draco, you are a sexist."

"I am not a sexist but the term is best man. You are not a man!" At which with the door locked, Vico turned and undid the top button and started to unzip. "Don't you dare! You're going to give me nightmares."

"If you think I'm not a man, take a peek." Draco continued to cover his eyes and shook his head. "Unless you want a grudge with the Gasparo family, I think we will continue on schedule."

Draco nodded. "Make sure your zipped before I open my eyes." With a resounding "zzz", he opened his eyes. "That charm gives you Vico's voice doesn't it."

He nodded. "It almost does but nothing can quite capture it. Most singers would kill to have his voice."

"I can't believe you're doing this to me. My father will kill me if he finds out." Draco sat with in head in his hands awaiting disaster.

"He won't find out. I've got plenty of potion." Vico looked at him with concern. "Poor dear, you're so tense. It's been almost two weeks since you've..."

"No," he yelled interrupting her. "You're perspicacity should be outlawed. Certain topics aren't discussed. I can't handle it when you do sex calendar …thing. I mean when you said something about my parents."

"Really, you're overreacting. You British are so provincial sometimes over something so natural. As far as your parents, one can't help but notice that your mother is giddy while your father swaggers nowadays. If you have your father's stamina when you reach his age, Hermione will be a lucky witch. They must be…"

"Aaaghh!" Immediately, his hands covered his ears while he rocked. "I can't discuss this with you. Don't ever tell me how often my parents are….." _I might solicit advice on romancing Hermione but that sex calendar thing drives me nuts. How does she do it? _After a bit, he looked up to Vico with his hand on his jutted hip, tapping his foot. "If you're done, we'll discuss how to get out of this best man mess."

"We're going through with this after all the planning I've done."

"But you act like a woman." _She puts Boyd to shame._ He dreaded the calamity that befell him but he knew he had to make the most of it. "Though the male population of the world will curse me, you need to stop swishing." Using long strides and straight hips, he walked across the room. "This is how a guy walks." With slightly shorter strides but still a swish, Vico copied him. "No like this. Stop moving your hips." For fifteen minutes, Draco walked while Vico swished. In an effort to end the swishing, Draco put his hands on Vico's hips and walked behind him. "Walk with me."

As they walked, Boyd walked in. "Oh my," he said swiftly turning around and exiting Draco's office.

Draco threw his hands in the air. "I give up. This is a catastrophe."

"No worries brother, I'll be wearing a robe so no one can tell if I swish. See you tonight for your bachelor party." With a kiss to Draco's cheek, Vico left.

With his feet propped up on his desk, Draco leaned back and stared at the ceiling. "Why me? Is it because I'll be in a church?"

----------------------------------------------------------

Prior to the wedding, in Stratford Upon Avon, chosen for its historic sites and enormous gothic cathedral, both wedding parties along with most of the guests stayed at nearby inns and hotels. Their families ensured that the bride and groom didn't accidently bump into each other. With the Malfoys, the hotels were the ritziest around.

In the classy bar resembling a medeival inn, next to the groom's designated hotel, Draco sat with his buddies drinking and chatting. Disgused as Vico, Bianca whispered some sage words in his ear. "These wizards will give you a lot of advice. Don't listen to any of it. Take mine instead."

"It can't all be bad," Draco insisted. "Many of them were friends with Hermione as children and know her quite well."

"When men get together in a group, their collective IQ drops substantially, especially when it comes to women." Draco's jaw dropped. "Take one piece of advice they give you and run it by Hermione. If she likes what you tell her, I will bow my head in disgrace. If she disagrees, you owe me one. At a time of my choosing, you'll pay me back."

"Deal," he said shaking Vico's hand.

"By the way, where's Pierre? You two aren't quarreling again, are you?"

"No, I sent him on a mission," Draco said with a smug smile. "You see he is to give Hermione my gift. Aside from you and the involved parties, he wants this marriage to go through more than anyone so I trust him." Vico tilted his head. "If I'm married, there's less competition for the bachelorettes since we travel in the same circles."

----------------------------------------------------------

From the bachelors of the round table, while Draco sat next to the most flamboyant Italian male in the wizard world, he listened to several tidbits of advice. "Buy her kinky lingerie, she'll love it." After a smirk, Vico sipped a pink drink with a tiny umbrella that he clasped daintily.

Next Draco heard, "You need to ease off on the possessiveness, she hates that." Vico girlishly giggled quite a bit with that one.

Seriptiously, Draco nudged him and pointed beneath the table. "Pardon me, I dropped my napkin." Promptly, they met under the table. "Will you stop drinking foofy drinks and drink ale, without your pinky sticking out? Everyone will figure this out."

"Would you like me to belch and scratch myself as well?"

"I wouldn't hurt," Draco replied crossly. "Normally, I don't care if a guy acts the way you do but with you acting like this, someone who knows Vico will know you're not him."

When they rejoined the rest of the group on top of the table, the other wizards stared at them in amusement. "What were you doing under there," asked Harry.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Vico gently patted Draco's cheek and blew Harry a kiss. "Maybe next time you'll join us?"

Except for Draco, the entire table leaned away from them. Slightly frightened, Harry remained silent for a while before offering his advice to Draco. "Stop that odd places nonsense. Yes, someone saw you two sneak off."

Uproarious laughter bellowed from Vico to which Draco gave him a polite kick. More advice for Draco followed from his friends. "Remind her who wears the pants in the family," George added.

Countering that advice, Fred joined in. "Just let her win all the fights or you won't get sex."

With a loud thud next to him, Vico fell out of his chair with laughter, literally, before swishing off. "If I hear much more, I might pee in my pants." Promptly, he joined a group of bridesmaids that included Ginny.

"That is your best man," Harry asked to which Draco nodded. "He's… odd."

As Draco looked at the group of groomsmen, he concluded one thing. "I guess prejudice is acceptable as long as it is politically correct," he said with every ounce of sarcasm he could muster. _That's the difference between good wizards and bad wizards._

After Vico spoke to Ginny for a moment, he drug Draco away from the group. "I need your help to secure Ginny a proposal. It seems Harry is dragging his feet. Tell him I'm making a pass at her so he gets jealous."

"He won't believe it. From your performance, I'm sure he doesn't believe Vico even likes girls." Draco gave Bianca the once over. "I told you to stop swishing among other things."

"Make something up. You're good at lying. After all, you are a politician."

While Vico chatted with Ginny near the door, Draco returned to the table. "You better watch out, he likes redheads." He glanced back at them.

"Redheaded GUYS I think," Harry replied nonchalantly, watching the twosome exit the bar.

Knowing that was the truth, Draco began convincing his friend otherwise. "Unless they're married or engaged, they're fair game in his book." Harry smirked in disbelief. "You were fooled by his act?" Harry then looked at him questioningly. "He pretends to be overly flamboyant to avoid jealous boyfriends and overprotective fathers. Most of them actually invite him to stay over without ever knowing what's going on under their noses. You see he's a smooth talker whose voice makes women melt, but don't worry. Once he's done with her, he'll return her in a few hours. For him, she's only another notch on his wand." Woefully, he patted Harry's shoulder. "Sorry pal."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly, Harry bolted. Quickly, he ran to the room he and Ginny shared to find it empty. No one seemed to know where they went. After a couple of hours, he spotted Pierre in a nearby pub. "Pierre, have you spotted Ginny and/or Vico?"

"Yes, a couple of hours ago."

"Where were they?"

"His room, I was leaving just as they went to his room, down the hall from me. I did notice he put the Do Not Disturb sign on the door. Why?"

"She's my girlfriend."

"I'll take you there. Hopefully, it's not too late."

Outside Vico's door, they heard a din of feminine giggles. Suddenly, the door burst open and a witch known as Penelope something waltzed out buttoning her shirt. "Excellent, I knew Ginny would have more sense," Harry remarked to Pierre.

Penelope giggled. "She's next, I think. Vico is absolutely fantastic!"

Harry ran in to find Ginny amongst several other witches arguing about who would be next while Vico calmly sat in the bed watching. "He's bewitched you with his voice. I'm getting you out of here now!"

"But I'm next," she argued as she left reluctantly. Ginny turned to the girls and Vico and winked while Harry dragged her away.


	5. The Black Tulip

Chapter 5 – The Black Tulip

At the cozy Greek restaurant not far from where Hermione stayed, she joined Ron Weasley more than ready to bury the past for the last time. While they met in a Muggle establishment, in case the press caught her, she wore jeans and a loose sweater so no one would truly think of it as a date. He looked like she remembered him: rather tall, slightly stocky build but with his red hair in a Cesar cut. With a hug, she greeted him. "Ron, how have you been?"

"Good and you?" He got her chair for her.

"Very good, just everything's been hectic."

"So you're marrying Malfoy. What happened?" He leaned in and whispered, "You're not pregnant are you?"

"No. We were dating for a year and he popped the question. We love each other." _Did he mean that a pregnancy would be the only reason Draco would want to marry her or vice versa? _

"Don't you remember how he treated you in school?"

Hermione rolled her eyes as she placed her order for Dolmades and let Ron continue.

"Are you sure, this isn't for his political career? Since he's prejudiced against Muggle borns, marrying you is favorable in the public eye so he can dispute that predjudice."

"Of course, I remember how he treated me but he's changed and he's more than made up for it." She sipped some ice water. "As far as prejudiced, he was a child who repeated sentiments that he heard all his life. Once he got to know me, he discovered those stereotypes were false. You should have heard his speech at the Coeus Awards. He meant every word of it. As to treatment, he cares for me like a princess and encourages me in everything I do."

"For now, but what happens after you're married? Imagine how he'll treat you. After all, he is a Malfoy."

"Speaking of predjudices," she remarked sarcastically. "How dare you criticize how he treats me. While we dated and even before as friends, you constantly doubted my abilities as a witch and my appeal towards the opposite sex. While Draco was cruel during certain instances at school, we were enemies. When those words come from one's enemy, they may hurt but not as much as when they come from a friend or …. lover."

"That's unfair. We were young." Then he took a few bites of his Dolmades. "I stood at your side."

"By that logic, Draco is definitely forgiven. Isn't he, since he was young? Further, he stands by me now."

To that, he glared at her. "Think of how he'll treat your children if Lucius is any indication."

"He's learned from his father's mistakes. As a matter of fact, he'll be a very strong independent father who will take charge half the time and not need me to mother him as well." _How many times did I go your homework for you? And we were just in school. Imagine children, my career and trying to take care of you._ Ron's jaw dropped with that underhanded but honest dig which she fully intended due to his attack on her fiancé. _With all the stress I'm under, I just can't handle this now but maybe it needs to just be said and done. After all, we never had an official break-up._

Unable to counter that one, he readied his next attack. "You two just don't make sense. With your career and travelling, I don't think it will work. You'll have to give up your career. Besides, if you get more famous than him, he's bound to be upset."

"We are apart during the week for a couple of nonconsecutive weeks during the month but spend long weekends together after several days apart but it works for us. Besides, he supports my career in every way since he's NOT intimidated by it. With more fame, the influence of the Malfoy name only increases." Forcefully, her fork met the plate with each bite.

"If you take on his name, won't you lose some of your following? How will that affect your career?

"I'm hyphenating on my next book." Draco fully supported her on this.

"He's arrogant, selfish, cold and very bossy. The only thing he understands is money."

"That is partly true," she admitted at which he beamed. "He does want me all to himself but he is most definitely not cold. Further, he understands me." With a squint, he stared at his plate. "If you don't stop attacking him, I'll leave now."

"Though you know I speak the truth, I'll stop." He looked remorseful. "You know I still have feelings for you. You still care don't you?"

"You were my first and I loved you then and yes I will always care." Though she loved him then, it wasn't the passionate all encompassing love she felt with Draco even before the bond: a candle to a bonfire. Then she remembered her and Draco's first kiss when his lips lightly brushed hers, deepening until it completely enflamed her. Timidly, she leaned against him questioning her feelings, almost afraid of their intensity. All their other firsts only got better with the most astounding follow-ups. Moments later, she realized Ron was talking. "What was that?"

"I guess I'm too late. Now, that I've been away, I realize how much I've missed you. I think I still love you."

"I'm sure you do to a certain degree but I don't fire a passion in you except for teenage hormones. The only time you ever noticed me was when another wizard did. Until then you would chase your dream witches. If they didn't happen, then you would come back to me, as if I was an old pair of shoes. I was never your dream girl just your fall back girl." With that admission, her shoulders felt lighter. "Why are you hitting me with this now? You've seen the articles for the past year and a half."

With doleful eyes, he shrugged.

"With the Malfoy heir marrying me, I guess I'm now the grand prize whereas before I was just good old Hermione. Maybe you don't consciously think of it that way but I think subconsciously you do." Though she might be overreacting, she didn't need this now and felt it unfair that he bring it up, especially right before her wedding. "While you've had the best and are chasing the rest, Draco dated the rest and now he's marrying the best. Sorry Ron, you missed out and I am so glad you did."

Buried resentments and unmitigated stress took their toll. Ron merely stared at her, readying for a comeback that her nerves couldn't take. Being the fallback girl continually with him during those years crushed her self-confidence but she didn't want the conversation to continue for fear of it hurting them both unnecessarily.

"That's not how it is," he retorted.

"You're a great guy and I wish you the best. Face it, I'm in love with Draco and we're getting married."

"You've been bedazzled by a rich heartless …snake," he muttered.

With a steady breath, she fought the anger and stress tears that hovered near._ I love Draco. Why do I constantly have to defend our relationship? Do others see something that I don't? Am I wearing the fabled rose-colored glasses? Was it all just too good to be true? No it wasn't. Though he opened up to me, sometimes he did shut down. When it happens, with a nudge, he reveals his feelings but it was his way and I accept it. Arrogance: he had it in spades but it is simply an over abundance of self-confidence. Because of the criticism he constantly faces, normal with politics, he needs it as a defense. Bossy – we battle for alpha control but mostly we come to terms by taking turns and splitting responsibilities. Besides, somehow I always get what I really want. We work so well together. We've dated long enough to know each other's faults and we can make this marriage work. Overall, he makes me feel great about myself, as if I can conquer the world that is something Ron never did. More than anything, I love Draco with all my soul. Otherwise, we couldn't have bonded. We're meant to be together. I just want this meal to be done with. I simply can't take this stress anymore! I wish Draco were here, if just for a moment. _Her eyes felt warm as the tears neared from emotional exertion. _I can't burst into tears in front of Ron and a restaurant full of people._

Most unexpectedly, she saw a familiar face approach, the ever so debonair, raven-haired, blue eyed, handsome, Pierre Burdois. A year prior, he and Draco worked through their issues and once more became friends. Now, he joined the wedding party as one of the groomsmen. Oddly, he wore a deep cobalt blue velvet dress jacket with silver dragon buttons on it, her favorite of Draco's due to its look and feel. "Bonsoir Hermione," he said as he nobly kissed her hand. Then he turned to Ron. "Pardon my interruption. I am Count Pierre Burdois." He shook Ron's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Ron muttered.

With a wink that only she could see, he continued. "It is not too late for you to consider your other proposals. Wouldn't you like to be known as Countess?" To which, she could have kissed him. "Now that you have finished your dinner, I need to steal Hermione away so that I may convince her to accept an even better proposal before it's too late." Without hesitation, Pierre helped her up and placed her hand under his arm.

When Ron's jaw dropped from Pierre's comment, it made up for all those years of self-doubt and being a fallback girl. "Thank you for having dinner with me. We will always be friends. Goodbye Ron." As she walked away, she just couldn't help but put icing on the cake. "If I become Countess Burdois, will I live in a Chateau?"

"Of course, I have three," he smoothly answered. "And, you would have Champaign and caviar everyday, not to mention yours truly every night." Arm in arm, Pierre escorted her away from the restaurant. Once out of earshot, they looked at each other and tried unsuccessfully to stifle their emerging laughter. "As your friend, I saw that you needed someone to rescue you. Draco asked me to keep an eye on you and to give you your present before the wedding."

Gently he wrapped his right arm around her shoulders and his left around her waist, pulling her into a tight hug, just like Draco always did. "Close your eyes." Leaning against Pierre whose build almost matched Draco's, inhaling Draco's Moroccan spice cologne that covered the jacket, feeling the plush velvet beneath her cheek, Draco held her. "Crisalide," he whispered, Draco's pet name for her. They squeezed each other tightly for several minutes while she cried tears of joy and relief. When she stopped, he kissed her forehead. "Better?"

"Much," she said as she kissed his cheek. "Thank you so much. Please pass that to Draco and let him know I love him."

"I will pass the message to Draco but not the kiss. Oh, I almost forgot," he exclaimed as he reached into the jacket pocket. He handed her a silk black tulip scented with Draco's cologne.

While Draco expressed no interest in venturing into the Muggle world, he did express a love of reading, just not quite as much as her. Every month she gave him a classic Muggle book to read. Since he had such a busy schedule, sometimes she wondered if he really did read them. Several months prior, she gave him The Black Tulip by Alexandre Dumas. Despite the tyranny and massacres of the time, Rosa and Cornelius' love and faith in each other pulled them through. Though a prisoner and despite the family's reputation, she saw something noble in Cornelius. As a team, they mastered the impossible: breeding the black tulip and ensured his release from prison. As she inhaled the tulip's scent, she smiled.

Dreamily, she strolled with Pierre back to her hotel. When they arrived, he kissed her forehead. "Draco used to always kiss my forehead before we were dating: the traditional pure-blood friendship kiss."

Pierre gave her a quizzical look. "There's no such thing. In a subtle way, the cad took liberties with you under the guise of friendship. I'm the same way so he told me only kiss your forehead or experience Malfoy vengeance." He wrapped the jacket around her shoulders. "You need to relax. Marrying Draco is the right thing because you're deeply in love. If you weren't, you would have fallen under my charm."

"I probably would have. Thank you for rescuing me the way you did." Those sapphire blue eyes beheld much more than the usual pure-blood superciliousness she found in many of Draco's peers. "Pierre you are wise beyond your years. There's so much more to you than an arrogant playboy." Playfully, she hugged him. "I'm going to play matchmaker for you."

"You're very perceptive. While your heart is in the right place, you threaten me with something I fear more than most anything."

"Love," she questioned.

"Commitment," he answered. "Bianca threatened to use her matchmaking skills as well unless Draco and I came to terms. Since I fear her more than him, we came to a truce and resumed our friendship."

"Why were you two fighting?"

"A couple of years ago, Bianca and I had an affair. We were friends who simply had a fling and parted ways. No one was hurt. As gossip goes, Draco thought that I had broke her heart so he decided to get even by stealing the witches I was interested in, so I retaliated. Everyone thought he was jealous but seeing how those two interact, I think he felt like a protective brother without truly realizing it."

"At the concert, you followed me out into the alley to seduce me and get even with Draco," she surmised.

"Actually, I was already outside and saw an opportunity. However, when I saw how much you loved him, I reconsidered. Sending you into the caravan with the band was payback for both of us. After all, look how much it angered him and he deserved it."

"Actually, he did." Laughing they both parted ways when they reached her hotel.

**_(Please R&R. My profile has the anthology story order. My original vampire fiction Pirouettes and Polka Dots is on here as well.}_**


	6. Jumping the Fence

Chapter 6 – Jumping the Fence

With a light tap on the door, Draco entered Vico's hotel room. "Well best man, tomorrow is the wedding so what are the plans for today other than last minute hassles?" He hopped on the chair and rested. "I haven't slept a wink."

"I can tell. The circles under your eyes spoil that handsome face." Bianca smiled as she picked out a casual sundress. "I couldn't resist going to the spa so that leaves you to spend the day with someone who loves you very much."

"I'm not allowed to see Hermione until we take our vows: tradition."

"I meant your father." As she ducked behind the divider to change, she smiled sweetly.

"We have lunch together a couple times a week and a few dinners but I don't think an entire day is in order. I know he loves me now but I don't see him feeling comfortable with that. Besides, what would we talk about?"

"Politics," she replied. "He's known for his political and business savvy. He wants to be part of your life. Now, he sees what's important. Don't hold the past against him. His best may not be ideal but it is his best."

"I know, rise above it," he commented.

"With all he's been through, he needs to feel important and needed. By helping you with your career, he'll feel empowered once more." Now dressed, she emerged from behind the divider.

"Bianca, please don't say anything to anyone but I had a suspicion about my father's childhood not long ago." Seeing his hesitation and uncertainty, she sat on the chair next to him and clasped his hands. "This past Christmas when I was rummaging in the basement for decorations, I found a riding crop that belonged to my grandfather. It had dried blood on it: my father's blood. Then my father made a comment when he came back that furthered my suspicions that he was mistreated. I never told anyone since I wasn't sure. Because of your perpecacity, I wondered if you had any insights."

"Promise to never mention our conversation to anyone." He nodded. "Your suspicions are true." She had a sheepish look in her eyes. "Certain family relics let me see glimpses into the past which confirms what you have surmised. Though it's nothing to be ashamed of, no one should say anything to him. Your father is very proud."

"I always thought that it would be passed on. To my recollection, he's never hit me, just ignored me."

"Your father made a choice because he loves you. With the severity of the abuse, he's lucky to have survived." She squeezed his hands tightly. "For a long time, I despised your father for his political beliefs and the way he treated you. While I still can't condone his previous political choices, I respect him for not continuing the cycle of abuse. Maybe ignoring you was the only way he knew how to do that, not ideal but his best."

"I forgave my father for all those years he ignored me. Now they are forgotten. He'll never feel any resentment from me at all. That I swear." Draco sat in silent contemplation while she finished getting ready.

"Give him his pride and put it out of your mind." She pressed his lips into a false smile. "Enjoy the day with him and no sad faces."

"Bianca, I know perspicacity is your familial gift but how do you know so much about behavior?"

"No matter if it is Mudblood, pure-blood or even Muggle, my family firmly believes knowledge is power. In order to interpret the various insights we glean, nowadays, we study Muggle psychology."

To Draco's surprise, he and his father spent an entire day together plotting political manuevers without an argument. That night, Draco went to Vico's room. "I have to thank you for arranging today, not once did I worry about the wedding and my father and I got along famously, like we were best friends. We think so much alike."

"That's great; I think," she exclaimed. "Help yourself to some wine. It's your favorite." After sipping his wine, Draco fell into a sound sleep. Using a flick of her wand, Bianca levitated him to bed and cast a silence spell in the room. Not once did any of the well-wishers disturb the groom while he slumbered serenely in a wine and potion induced sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Late the morning of the nuptuals, Draco awoke to a catered brunch. Disheveled, he opened the door of Vico's room to find Harry, George and Fred. "We've been looking for you? You've got to get ready."

Vico popped his head out of the door. "Don't make him nervous. We have several hours before the ceremony. Everything is ready. All he has to do is get himself ready."

George bobbed his head around looking in the room. "You spent the night in here, with him?"

"Before a life of fidelity, I decided to try something new. Since Hermione said no women, technically I didn't break the rules." Open-jawed, they stared, wide-eyed. "Don't be such hypocrites. Remember ALL forms of predjudiced are bad." Laughing, Draco walked down the hall to his own room. "I really need to clean up. I think I'll take a nice long bubble bath."

Unable to resist, Vico pointed at George whose mouth was one of the three still agape. "You're next. I can convert you." In amusement, he watched as the trio tripped over each other trying to get away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour before the ceremony began; all the groomsmen gathered, bumping elbows as they all crowded together, getting ready. In the oratory, Vico noticed newspapers and letters with disparaging remarks and threats regarding the wedding scattered about the room. "Dammit, che cosa stupida deficiente ha portato in questi qui!" They all stared at him as he gestured angrily. "What stupid moron brought these in here?" They all shrugged. "Fred, find his father." Fred looked horrified. "Adesso!"

"Lucius will only make it worse," commented Harry.

"Not for him," he retorted. "Only the groom matters now." A zombie shell of Draco stared forward. "Pierre, did you bring it?" Unresponsive, Pierre stared out the tiny window near the ceiling. "Harry, check his pockets for a flask." Angrily, Harry glared at him. "Adesso!" Reluctantly, he removed a flask he found in his pocket. "Bring it here. Take Pierre aside so he can inform you of more of the pure-blood traditions. Like I said you're giving the speech." With two handclaps, Vico pointed at the door. "Everyone but the groom wait in the hall."

Once they were alone, Vico took Draco's shoulders. "Everything is goint to be fine. Drink this." Draco chugged from the flask. Immediately his eyes widened. "Peppermint schnapps calms the nerves, brings one out of a trance and freshens the breath. Now focus." He stared forward. "Inhale the good and exhale all your negative energy." They did that a few times. "Your father is coming because he's worried about you. Let him handle things."

"Now I'm going to inspect the procession. Everything will be fine."

------------------------------------

Starting at the back of the procession of groomsmen, Vico commanded, "Accio valise." Promptly, he inspected each groomsmen ensuring that their robes, ties and every hair were in place. Amidst grumbles and complaints, he used various combs, lint brushes and nicknacks from the valise that floated next to him. "If anyone objects, I can always ask Lucius to do this instead." Dead silence spread throughout the ranks.

-----------------------------------------------

As Lucius walked by the groomsmen who stood silently at attention, he found his son in a small room of the cathedral, pale and nervous, amongst several newspapers and letters. "Draco," he said as he sat next to him. "Everything will be fine. Everyone gets the wedding jitters."

"It's not that," he confided. "Look at all these." He held up several letters. "They're threats. I don't care if they come after me but if they ever harm Hermione." He crumpled the letters, throwing them on the floor angrily.

He saw a flash of anger in the now catlike veela eyes of his son. Lucius picked up a few letters and read them. "They're all unsigned because these people are too afraid to do anything. They are only idle threats." He took his son's shoulders and looked him. "As head of this family, I promise you that if anyone threatens Hermione, they will know my wrath first hand."

Draco sat down with a sigh of relief. "They won't leave us alone," he stated dejectedly as he looked at several wizard newspapers. "They'll follow us on our honeymoon. I'm sure of it."

"I made arrangements," he assured him. "You will be left alone. I promise." That seemed to calm him even more. "You'll both be staying at the manor tonight and join us for breakfast tomorrow before you depart?"

"Of course, Father. It's tradition. Just make it a late breakfast. Though I don't agree with the tradition of not seeing my bride for two weeks before the wedding, I abided by it. Whoever came up with that one should be cursed."

"My son, underexposure ensures that the bride won't change her mind. Malfoy men are very difficult to live with."


	7. Floating Down the Aisle

Chapter 7 Floating Down the Aisle

With not a hair out of place nor a speck of lint to be seen, the groom's party lined up. The scent of Tunisian White Musk filled Draco's lungs along with the scent of flowers, as he inhaled the calm and exhaled the nervousness. His father gave him the once over and smiled. "I'll be with you the entire time."

"Thank you, Father." Knowing his father supported him, eased his tension. Indeed, his father followed every one of the Malfoy traditions, fully showing his support even wearing the traditional head of family robes of black and green with the Malfoy family crest etched in silver on his back. _This is it. I'm marrying my soulmate who accepts everything about me even my faults: for once, someone who loves Draco and not the Malfoy heir._

Hammered dulcimer and organ music resounded within the immense gothic cathedral, later replicated in the form of the Cologne Cathedral, signaling the commencement of the wedding ceremony. Azaleas in a rainbow of colors adorned the immense gothic cathedral. Warm light from a plethora of candles illuminated the interior in a soft glow. Lucius marched along the silver carpet as it unrolled one meter above the floor, followed by Draco and his groomsmen. As Draco passed, he noticed the Muggles seemed completely oblivious to the magical happenings, as planned. Wizards and witches flanked his left, uttering a din of Latin and English blessings as he passed.

At the altar, his father stood to the right of the priestess, while Draco stood in front of him, one step below. The shadows of the Aurors who flew overhead reflected through the stained glass windows. Then the candles glowed peach, signaling that the bride would soon approach. When his father whispered, "Breathe," in his ear, he realized he had been holding his breath.

Soon the bridal music commenced. The bridesmaids preceded down the aisle in satin & chiffon silver, off the shoulder, medieval style gowns, followed by the flower girl and ring bearer wearing off white outfits. Guests remarked at how beautiful Hermione looked in her wedding dress: a white medieval styled, off the shoulder, satin-based dress, inlaid in light silvery gauzy chiffon and long handkerchief sleeves, cuffed with peach macramé cord which also laced the corset. Silver and peach inlays adorned the dress in its entirety along with her veil.

As Hermione glided gracefully along the carpet, she looked into her soulmate's eyes, which smoldered with love and tenderness without his usual cynicism: the look reserved soley for her. At that moment, no one else existed.

Gazing down the isle, Draco saw his gorgeous medieval fairy princess floating towards him. Awakening to the moment, her father lifted her veil and placed her hand his. As he clasped her hand, her eyes twinkled with a light reserved only for him: the look that said he was a hero: her hero.

Then they both turned to his father. "Father, I present to you, Hermione Granger, the woman that I love with all my soul. As head of this family, please allow her to become my wife."

"Miss Granger, do you wish to marry my son?"

"Yes," she answered.

"Do you love my son?"

"With all my soul," she replied.

"Do you promise to be a loyal member of the Malfoy family and swear to uphold its traditions?"

"Yes," she answered.

"The Malfoy family welcomes you." Lucius kissed Hermione's forehead and turned to Draco. "My son, you may take Miss Granger as your bride." Then Lucius slipped a silver silken cord over their clenched hands and secured it loosely with a clasp bearing the family crest.

The priestess then continued the ceremony. "The couple would like to thank their honored guests for joining them on this day celebrating their love. They have written their own vows." She smiled warmly to them. "You may pledge yourselves to each other." She motioned for him to begin.

"I, Draco Malfoy, will love you, Hermione Granger, and you alone as my wife. I will fill your heart with strength and courage: this is my commitment and my pledge to you. My devotion to you is pure and you are my joy. Together we will share the responsibility of the home and hearth, together always."

"I, Hermione Granger, will love you, Draco Malfoy, and you alone as my husband. I will fill your heart with strength and courage: this is my commitment and my pledge to you. My devotion to you is pure and you are my joy. Together we will share the responsibility of the home and hearth, together always."

The preistess clasped their joined hands in hers. "Treat yourselves and each other with respect, and remind yourselves often of what brought you together. Give the highest priority to the love your connection deserves. When difficulties assail your relationship, as they threaten all relationships, remember to focus on what is right between you, not only the part which seems wrong. In this way, you can ride out the storms when clouds hide the face of the sun in your lives. Remember that even if you lose sight of it for a moment, the sun is still there. And if each of you takes responsibility for the quality of your life together, it will be marked by abundance and delight." Atop a black pillow bearing the Malfoy crest, the ring bearer presented the rings. "These rings are symbolic of the never ending love you have for each other." She presented the white gold band with a dragon engraved on it to Draco. "Place this ring on her finger as a symbol of your love."

He did. She presented the larger white gold band with a fairy and caduceus engraved on it to Hermione. "Place this ring on his finger as a symbol of your love." She did. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

With a light but sensous kiss, that each wanted to last much longer, they commenced their marriage. Afterwards, when the couple retreated down the aisle, the guests threw Açaí seeds, which symbolized happiness, prosperity and fertility.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Before they entered the reception hall, in a private vestibule, Draco picked Hermione up and hugged her tightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Tears of joy streamed from her eyes now that she was in his arms. As her cheek rested against his silky silver hair, she inhaled his scent. "I love you so much and I've missed you terribly."

"You're my wife now and I love you so much." Reluctantly, he set her down and took a lasting look at her. "You're so breathtakingly beautiful." Like her, his eyes had tears of joy in them. Gently, with her blue handkerchief she dabbed them. Embarassed, he looked away. "This has never happened before: only for you, Hermione."

"You're not the only one," she replied as she dabbed her own eyes. "This is the happiest day of my life and it's only the first of many with you."

They hugged and hugged. Then he kissed her that made her more anxious for her wedding night. Until a light tap brought her back to the real world, she only thought of him. After he whisked his wand, making them wrinkle free, arm in arm they journeyed to the banquet hall.


	8. After the Ceremony

Chapter 8 After the Ceremony

After the ceremony, the guests meandered towards the reception hall. Suddenly an arm shot out from a closet, grabbed George by the collar, and pulled him in. Forcing him against the wall, Vico smiled nefariously. "Time to convert you."

"Look, I don't want to have a quarrel with the Gasparo family. You can live your life any way you want and I'm fine with it." Frantically, he tried to pull his wand from his sleeve.

"Looking for this," Vico stated. Quickly, he holstered his wand in the front of his pants. "You'll have to come and get it or kiss me."

"This stops now. I don't want to fight you. Besides, I think you want Fred. I'm George."

"No, I want you, George. You're the sexy one."

"This is true but I promise Fred will want this more. I'll get him for you."

"Let me kiss your cheek and it will all be over with or have a fued with the Gasparo family. That means no more Bianca." George looked at him surprised. "Yes, I know everything about your secret ceremony. Imagine how her father will feel. Better yet, imagine what he'll do. After all, the castrati originated in Italy."

_Castrati, oh no!_ "Because I love her so much, you can kiss my cheek but no more." For Bianca's sake, he closed his eyes. Soft lips pressed to his cheek, remeniscent of his secret wife. Futily, he tried to move and speak but found it impossible as is a spell held him in place. A warm curvaceous body leaned against him. _I have the best imagination ever. I can't move…oh no. _Gradually, those lips met his with burning passion as a hand moved from his chest and down unbuttoning his pants. _I'm enjoying this. I've been away from Bianca for far too long. Stop it! Damn, I can't move. Dear God, I'm really enjoying this._ Too late, he enjoyed his frontal massage too much. Almost afraid, he opened his eyes to find Bianca wearing Vico's clothes. Flicking her wand, they were clean. "I thought I had the best imagination ever." She swallowed liquid from a flask and changed back into Vico. "You were Draco's best man all along?" Now, he nodded. "Does Draco know?"

"As of a couple of days ago, he does. I need you to do me a favor. On the fourth song, dance with me."

"Won't the best man be missed at that time?" Vico slyly smiled. "Wait a sec; you're going to remain as Vico?" He nodded. "No," he stated.

"You like practical jokes." George nodded. "So your wife can be best man for one of the oldest wizard families around but you can't dance with a man who's really your wife at that reception? Besides, don't you want to see the look on Lucius' face? When you're ready for the big league in pranking, I'll let you join me."

Sheepishly, he stared down. _This would make for a fantastic joke. Besides, I'll tell everyone I'm Fred, two jokes at once._ "Very well, but I lead." Out of the blue, he recalled his part of the conversation when he gave Draco marriage advice. "That remark I made to Draco about making sure Hermione knew who wore the pants in the family, I didn't mean it. I just wanted to get him in trouble."

"Oh George, I agree with you completely." Relieved, George smiled. "Once we publicly get married, everyone will know, beyond doubt, who wears the pants in the family." George thought about that for a moment. "Do you ever see me in anything other than a mini?" He shook his head. "Legs like mine need to be seen."

"Yes, they do.

------------------------------------------------

In the rectanular medieval banquet hall, the guests seated themselves at an elongated oval table with the head of it reserved for the bride and groom. Because of the enormity of it, the middle allowed for an excess of room for dancing. Peach pennons with silver dragons protectively encircling winged sprites who lovingly nestled against them, hung throughout the hall. Behind the couple, an ancient tapestry bearing the Malfoy crest hung prominently blending itself to the surrounding decor. Centerpierces of multi-colored azaleas surrounding candles in caduceus candleholders lined the table atop a silver draped tablecloth. Wrought iron chandeliers in the shape of circular dragons with larger caduceus candleholders hung from the ceiling.

Vico ushered them in. "Everyone, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy." All the guests stood and cheered.

Positioning themselves at the head of the table, the bride and groom toasted each other and drank from ornate silver chalices with the Malfoy crests on them. After they kissed, they took their seats. As he leaned next to her, he brushed her hair back. "Maybe its fate that your namesake is two snakes?"

"Maybe its fate that only a pixie can sooth a marauding dragon?" Sereptitiously, beneath the table, she ran her fingers on her dragon. "I can tell he's ravenous."

"Indeed, you're in for a marathon tonight." He kissed the sweet spot on her neck.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone chatted and ate. After the meal, Harry stood and tapped his glass. The table gave him their entire attention. "With much appreciation, the best man has passed the duty of toasting the couple to me. I've known both Hermione and Draco since childhood. As many of you know, Hermione and I have been friends since then while Draco and I have been…well." He grimaced. "Friends for the past year and a half."

As he paused, several folks laughed. "When they first started dating, I was one among many skeptics but they were in love so I accepted it. Then I noticed something more. Their faith in each other enabled them to discover each other's inner light: a light that the rest of the world missed. Hermione saw within Draco a wizard of valor and depth. Because of her faith in him, he let the rest of the world know that part of him. Because of his faith in her, Hermione gained an air of self-assurance with which she ventures boldly forth in the world like never before. His faith in her gave us one of the great authors of our time.

Though not a union which many would accept, seeing how much they shine together, we all need to show them as much support as we can because they deserve it." He turned back to the couple. "Together, you will shine even brighter in the years to come because your love strengthens both of you." Everyone raised their glass and toasted them followed by the couple kissing.

"Since they have a traditional wedding, as the one making the toast, I have the right to kiss the bride." Hermione joined him taking his extended hand. "However, by tradition I may bestow that honor to another if I choose to. This tradition was so that the bride had a chance to change her mind before the wedding was consumated." With a smirk, he looked directly at the groom. "Draco because of karma, you have it coming mate." As Draco's jaw dropped, Pierre joined them. "Pierre, she's all yours. Enjoy."

Gallantly, Pierre dipped Hermione, kissing her soundly, slightly longer than polite company would allow amongst several gasps from the guests and the groom forcefully tapping his fingers. Just as the kiss ended, Draco whisked her onto the dance floor.

As they waltzed, she wished he would hold her closer but he maintained the Malfoy formality. Surprisingly for their dance, he had agreed to a Muggle song: In Your Eyes by Peter Gabriel.

Once the song finished, several couples joined them. Strutting to the dance floor, Vico joined the dance with two of the bridesmaids, elaborately twirling them about while the groom danced with his mother and the bride with her father. On the third song, the groom danced with his mother-in-law and the bride with her father-in-law, just as tradition dictated. When the fourth song commenced, Pierre tapped Lucius' shoulder who looked at him oddly before letting him take Hermione's hand.

From across the room, Draco watched as Pierre whispered something in his wife's ear that made her giggle incessantly and whisper back. Brusquely, he crossed the room and tapped Pierre's shoulder. Forgetting politeness, he held her very closely. _Bianca had better come through with that distraction she promised. I want to take my wife home NOW. _"What did he say to you?"

"Who?" She dreamily stared into his eyes.

"The French plonker," Draco replied with a forced smile.

"That I deserved a real kiss because kissing an Englishman was like kissing one's mother." Pressing her firmly against him, he lightly parted her lips, caressing her tongue, hungrily exploring her mouth. Matching his fervor, she suggestively motioned against him, feeling just how much he missed her while her body screamed for him. "He was so wrong."

Momentarily, the rest of the crowd paused and watched as George brushed aside Vico's latest female dance partners, taking him firmly by the waist and tangoed, with him in the lead. Hoping to see fireworks, George danced right next to Lucius and enacted his plan. "I'm Fred," he announced.

"As if it matters," Lucius replied smugly. He rolled his eyes and shook his head before giving his full attention to Narcissa.

No one noticed when the bride and groom disappeared. The world spun around Hermione as Draco picked her up. Within moments, he levitated to the grounds of Malfoy Manor. With panther like strides, he carried her towards the mansion. "You're carrying me over the threshold?" He smiled. "That's a Muggle tradition." She hugged him closer. "That's so darling. The reception lasts two more hours. Isn't there a tradition associated with it?"

"Just that we stay long enough to complete the first few dances; the groom decides when the wedding night begins. Since it's been two weeks, I'm not waiting a moment longer than I have to."

"I agree." Pushing his hair back, she nibbled on his earlobe. For what should have been a long slow seduction, she didn't want to wait. "Amoveo," she commanded. He hungrily licked what he possessively referred to as his nibblies. "I'm wearing your present," she whispered as his hand moved down her back. In the mirror, with a look of astoundment, he saw the ornate celtic silver dragon tattoo on her bottom. "You're the only one who will ever know the wild and wicked side of me that would dare get a tattoo. Only you will see this: my symbolic virginity."

"That is the best present I've ever gotten. I love you so much."

Voraciously, they both pleasured each other as they embraced for hours. Hermione learned just how much stamina a veela possessed.

As daybreak peaked through the curtains, the new bride's morning began with strong arms encircling her waist and warm lips pressed against her neck. "Good morning Mrs. Malfoy," he whispered.

After satisfying a famished dragon, he had her close her eyes and carried her. "To welcome you into the family, my parents have a gift for you."

Adjacent to his room, opposite to his bathroom, they created a lacey rose dressing room with a vanity, large dresser, sauna sized porcelain bath and few wardrobes, connected to a smaller peach accented bathroom. "This is wonderful. The Malfoy family has truly welcomed me."

------------------------------------------------------------

Early in the morning after the big day, Lucius reflected on recent events. At first, during the end of his prison sentence, he accepted Hermione as a friend due to her devotion, and simply for the fact that he had none. Later, he accepted Hermione as an even closer acquaintance because he had to, knowing his son's love for her and Narcissa's feelings as well. Further, he knew their children would be powerful wizards, thus increasing the prominence of the Malfoy name. During their engagement, Hermione expressed an interest in cataloging all the old forgotten spells, potions, books and other magical items, once she found out that practically a warehouse of such had been unceremoniously dumped into one of the chambers beneath Malfoy Manor. Fearing what she might do with some of the darker elements, Lucius helped. Now, in his heart, he fully accepted her as part of the family, his new daughter.

At brunch, he and Narcissa welcomed their new daughter. They presented the couple a portkey with a card noting their destination of Tahiti. They beamed with excitement. "Thank you so much. This is wonderful."

"You will not be disturbed," he assured them. "Enjoy your two weeks." They enjoyed a few bites of breakfast. "Hermione, you may not be aware of this, but the Board of Governors enjoys a luncheon each month on the fifteenth. The even months are for father and son, as Draco can attest." He nodded. "The odd months are father and daughter. Since this coming month is an odd one, I expect you to join me at noon," he firmly stated, "please."

The couple looked at each other and then him in astonishment. "Of course," she answered, "Mr. Malfoy."

"Thank you," he replied. "This is not to be disrespectful to your real father, but I wish you to call me father as well. If you are uncomfortable with that because we are not blood related," he stated with a slightly perturbed feeling, "then maybe you may call me Father Malfoy and likewise for your new mother." The entire family stopped mid-bite and looked at him in astonishment.

"Thank you. I prefer father and mother." She smiled at his acceptance of her.

"Excellent," he stated with gratitude. "Furthermore, please extend an invitation to your parents to dine with us on Sundays, since our families are now united."

They bade the couple farewell. Narcissa then thanked him profusely for being so wonderful. Lucius knew the inevitable uniting of the families, and accepted it. However, he ensured that all knew he was in charge, and he ran things as he saw fit. They would be united, successful and highly prominent.

_Next enjoy Tahitian Treat _


End file.
